It's All There If You Watch
by FawkesRises
Summary: another unique perspective from the HP world. mentions of very mild m/m.


It's All There If You Watch

~FawkesRises

Disclaimer:  don't own them, but I love to play with them ^_^

AN:  *exited squeak* I can't _wait _till you read this one.  Sure the fluff bunnies have run off all my plot skrewts but it's the holidays so I figured a little fluff couldn't hurt.  I even got out a new pairing (well, and mentioned quite a few others).  And there's a surprise for the end.

-------------------

It's amazing what you see when you just _look.  _No sneaking around, no disguises or spying…I just sit and watch.  I stay quiet and still and everything goes on around me like I'm not even there.  You might think I would resent being so invisible; I don't.  It lets me in on lots of things I'd miss out on if I were conspicuous.

Like what I've come to call 'the common room romances.'  

I've seen the start of more little starry-eyed encounters in the Gryffindor common room than anywhere else in the entire school.  Not a very romantic place you might think, but love practically bounces off the walls in here.  Some of the younger Gryffindors have even taken to calling it 'snog central'.

Since first year I've seen Fred and Angelina, Hermione and _a certain someone_, Seamus and Dean, Seamus and some Hufflepuff (don't ask how he got smuggled in here), Seamus and…well just Seamus and probably half of Hogwarts (Seamus is a very liberal boy).

I even saw Lavender kiss Parvati.  I think they were experimenting really – just a little peck on the lips.  Afterwards both girls blushed and I swear they matched the armchair beside them.  But I thought their kiss was quite the sweetest I've seen actually.  

_Right now_ I'm the only witness to something I've been waiting for since first year.

It's a little past two in the morning.  Everyone else is safely tucked into bed except me…

Harry…

And Neville.

The two of _them_ are standing in front of the fire. 

Just standing.

I can tell Neville's nervous, well more like a nervous _wreck_.  If he twists the cuffs of his pajama shirt any tighter he'll cut off circulation to his hands.  His face is pink, not entirely due to the heat of the fire, and if you look really closely you can see the goose bumps on his arms.

Harry's a little better at hiding things than Neville.  Although he _has_ run his hands through his hair at least six times in the last ten minutes.

I'm beginning to think maybe _neither_ of them will work up the nerve… but suddenly Harry closes the distance between them.  The only sound is Neville's little gasp right before Harry's mouth closes over his own.

As kisses go, it isn't a very long one.  After only a few seconds Harry steps back.  He's looking a bit surprised at himself and I have the funny feeling that he will run away screaming at the slightest noise.

Neville on the other hand is surprisingly calm.  He only hesitates less than a minute before _he's _kissing Harry, his arms wrapped tightly around the other boy's waist.  Harry doesn't seem to mind at all.  

I'm so happy I could hop up and shout 'thank Merlyn!'  Of course I can't, but I still want to.  I've been waiting for Neville to make a move for _ages.  _

I was getting a little worried because lately I've seen the way Draco Malfoy looks at Harry.  It's not the same as it was before – now it's like he's undressing Harry with his eyes or something…urghh.  No, Draco's not the right sort for Harry at all.

Neville is.

Neville's ten times better than any Malfoy.  Though I might be a bit biased (and I won't deny it if you accuse me).

I think they're perfect for each other.  Both of them need someone, so it's perfectly logical that the whole time they've _needed_ each other. 

I'm just relieved they've gotten together.  Because tomorrow that's exactly what they'll be – _together.  _Walking down the halls holding hands, stealing looks at one another in Transfiguration (certainly not in Potions), and oh the possibilities for History of Magic!  They're going to make quite a cute couple you know.

What? You don't believe me?  

I'm telling you – Harry and Neville are going to be Hogwarts' hottest couple.  You just wait and see.

Then again, you might not want to take the advice of a toad…

-----------------------

Like it?  Well review then!  

What do you think of me doing a series on the common room romances???  Let me know.


End file.
